fast_jerma_and_purple_alienfandomcom-20200213-history
Fast Jerma
Fast Jerma (Jerma for short) is one of two protagonists from the web series ''Fast Jerma and Purple Alien'' series, alongside Purple Alien, who is his best friend and rival. He is based off of Twitch streamer Jeremy "Jerma985" Harrington, who also plays both characters, initially without his knowledge. Fast Jerma has a tendency to predict or copy whatever Purple Alien does. Fictional Biography Initial Run-In Everything was well and good until Fast Jerma decided to make fun of Purple Alien's chapstick on E1M1. This proved to be a dangerous mistake, as Purple Alien retaliated, and chased him through space all the way back to the alien's home planet. There, Fast Jerma fought an awesome battle against Purple Alien with his fisticuffs. After realizing that the battle was evenly matched and wouldn't end anytime soon (because their fists never managed to hit each other), Fast Jerma and the alien decided to call a truce, and with a handshake, they decided to become friends. The Cool Guy Contest Now back on Earth, the two friends were walking on a street one day to get burgers, when they spotted a billboard advertising a Cool Guy Contest with a prize of $50. Thinking it was pretty cool, the two friends became excited and decided that they would participate in the contest. Purple Alien said he'll win the contest, and Fast Jerma scoffed at him. Determined to show of their coolness, the two of them showed off their skills to impress and outdo each other. Fast Jerma showed how cool he was by running really fast. Unimpressed, Purple Alien showed that he was cool by doing a wheelie on a dirtbike, which Jerma dismissed. Fast Jerma showed Purple Alien a bunch of cool tricks he could do on his skateboard. Still unperturbed, Purple Alien showed Fast Jerma that he was cool by beating up nasty monsters, the prospect of which terrified Fast Jerma. During their feud of deciding who was cooler, Purple Alien hit Fast Jerma on the head while the latter was trying to show off his scooter skills. But as the contest was starting, the two of them stopped fooling around and arrived at the contest venue. There at the contest, the two of them looked around and sized up their competition, noticing Fever Steve and Frosty. A computer then calculated the results of the competition, and displayed each contestant's temperature, with Fast Jerma and Purple Alien both reaching 98.6°F. Frosty, at 32°F won the contest. The two friends had assumed that the word "cool" in this context meant impressive and stylish, but in reality, the contest used the word literally, and was all about who had the coolest temperature. Upon realizing this, Fast Jerma became quite miffed, along with Purple Alien. Being Stranded on a Desert Island Fast Jerma and Purple Alien eventually came into possession of a helicopter, and were flying it over the ocean one day near a tropical desert island. Unfortunately, during their flight, they flew right into a giant bird, which exploded and sent the helicopter spinning out of control, until it crash landed on the island. The crash sent Fast Jerma and Purple Alien flying out of the helicopter, knocking them out. Several hours later, the two of them awoke, and were horrified to see that they had become stranded on a desert island. They decided that the two of them would need to work together to survive on the island. Purple Alien's job was to look for food, while Fast Jerma would build a wooden shelter with his Minecraft pickaxe. Purple Alien spotted a coconut in the tree, and became very scared and confused about what it was. So instead, being careful to not step on a plate of turkey, Purple Alien walked by a Burger King, and encountered a rock. Picking up the rock and eating it, he decided that it would make for some good food, so he gathered a bucket full of rocks, and tossed the bucket back towards the now barely-completed shelter that Fast Jerma made, blowing it up and completely destroying the shelter, much to Fast Jerma's disbelief. Now getting dark, Fast Jerma and Purple Alien now had no food and no shelter. So instead, they decided to reverse-crash their helicopter, and flew away from the island, headed into the sunset. Posessions * Phone: Fast Jerma has a phone he likes to text on. * Skateboard: Fast Jerma owns a skateboard, and he's not bad with one either. * Scooter: Not only does Fast Jerma ride a skateboard, but he also rides a Razor scooter, even though he's too big for it. * Helicopter: Fast Jerma appears to have come into co-ownership of a helicopter with Purple Alien. It may have some anomalous time-travelling abilities. * Minecraft pickaxe: '''Fast Jerma owns a Minecraft pickaxe which he can use to build structures. Abilities * '''Speed: Fast Jerma is so named because he can run really fast. He can run so fast, that in fact, he is able to run through outer space itself using nothing but his feet, travelling from E1M1 through space to Purple Alien's home planet. * Breathing in Space: While in the airless vacuum of space, Fast Jerma was able to run and even talk with nothing but the clothes on his back. * Skateboarding tricks: '''Fast Jerma can do some cool tricks with a skateboard.The Cool Guy Contest * '''Scootering: '''Fast Jerma can ride a scooter that is two times too large for him.The Cool Guy Contest * '''Diplomacy: Decided to call a truce with Purple Alien, and they subsequently became friends. * '''Healthy body temperature: '''Fast Jerma has a healthy body temperature of 98.6°F. While this admittedly does not make him very cool, this does enable him to live a healthy life, unlike Fever Steve.The Cool Guy Contest * '''Helicopter piloting: '''Fast Jerma possesses at least basic ability to fly a helicopter, but then again he did manage to fly right into a bird which crashed the thing. * '''Construction: '''Fast Jerma can build a life-size house with nothing but planks of wood and a Minecraft pickaxe. It also doesn't hurt being really fast at what he does. * '''Time reversal?: '''Fast Jerma and Purple Alien were able to leave the island were able to fly off the island despite crashing their helicopter. As the helicopter crashed in reverse, this may provide evidence of them having the ability to reverse time. References Category:Characters